


Arthur as your boyfriend /Headcanons

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Some headcanons about Arthur being your boyfriend....What would he do? How would he behave?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 11





	Arthur as your boyfriend /Headcanons

Arthur would be soooooo hungry for love when he gets in his first relationship. He would never get tired of kisses, hugs, cuddles and making love.

He wants to feel your body close to his as often as possible.And at night he would cling to you, to feel the comfort of your warmth,

Sometimes he just pretends to fall asleep before you do, but he stays awake to wait till you`re asleep, so he can draw little doodles of you sleeping and he even takes pictutes of you with his old polaroid camera he once found on a flea market. He collects them in an envelope he hides in his diary and he wantes to show you all the beautiful photos of you sleeping but he never does, because he is afraid you might think is creepy.

When you`re not at home and he tries to fall asleep without you, which is very hard for him, he looks at the photos of you sleeping, which calms him down a lot.

Arthur loves to create mix tapes of songs that remind him of you and he surprises you with a new one from time to time. It always ends with the same song. “Fly me to the moon” by Frank Sinatra.

Arthur calls you a lot when you are out of the house because he always gets worried that something could happen to you in the streets of Gotham city.

Everytime before he gets under the shower o into the bathtub, he asks you if you want to join him.

Arthur really wants to be a good cook but he never learned to cook and barely ate something before you met. Now that he tries to do so, because he wants to cook for you, he gets really nervous about the mess he is making in the kitchen and he always ends up baking, because he knows how to bake gingerbread.

Arthur always hands you his jacket when you`re outside and you start to freeze. he doesnt mind if he is freezing himself, he just wants you to stay warm and when you get home he tells you how cold he is, because he is waiting for you to give him cuddles under his fave blanket.

When you dont feel very well or youre sick,lying in bed, he isnt leaving your side. Artie is very protective over you, just like you are with him. He makes you tea and lies down beside you until you`re feeling better.

Arthur is a sucker for holding hands. No matter where you are. When you`re going for a walk he likes to swing hands like a little boy, giggeling and laughing and you`re heart is jumping out of your chest by looking at his happy face. he even likes to hold your hand when you`re watching a movie together. To him its a sign of being close.

He loves late night conversations, making up scenarios of places you both want to visit together, talking about everything that is going on in his head.

He wants you to know anythig. Every single thought that crosses his mind, because he trusts you more than anyone else in the world.

And you ask him about his deepest desires, especially the ones he is too afraid to speak out loud. And sometimes when he is too shy to tell you, he writes them down on little papers and hands them to you, while blushing.

And you read them with a smile on your face, wanting to make them all come true.


End file.
